My Family Loves Girl Scouting
My Family Loves Girl Scouting is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Farthest North Council. = Activities = ### To earn the patch, a girl must have at least one adult family member or adult friend register with her troop. ::: 2. This registered adult must perform a service to the troop or service team on at least four occasions during the course of one registration year. However, anyone serving on a starred (*) position is considered to have met the patch requirements. Choices of service would include **** * Serve as a troop leader, assistant leader, or co-leader. **** * Serve as a troop product sales manager. **** Provide transportation for troop outings and/or meetings. **** Help with troop telephoning. **** Assist with a troop project or special activity. **** Care for the leader's children during training or troop functions. **** Assist with paperwork or record-keeping. **** Locate resource people for troop programs. **** Accompany the troop on an outdoor activity (camp-out, cook-out, hike, etc.) **** Share a skill, talent, or hobby with the troop or service team. **** Take part in an inter-troop, service team, or council activity or event. **** Act as a troop or service team public relations liaison. **** Help at area day camp. **** * Be a member of a service team. **** * Serve on the board of directors or standing committee. **** Serve on a board task group. **** Help in council fund raising activities. **** Contribute to the council's annual giving program. **** Special help the troop leader needs. What if two adults register with one child? If two adults register with one child, they may share the needed four services. Example: One adult could perform three services and the other one service. What if an adult has more than one daughter in Girl Scouting? The adult should register with only ONE troop. A registered Girl Scout may receive credit for any combination of four services completed. The four services may be divided among or between sibling Girl Scouts or the four services may be conducted with only one of the girls. In either case, all sibling Girl Scouts are entitled to receive a patch. Awarding the Patch **** Patches will also be available to those adults who have performed the services. **** Troop leaders will be able to purchase patches from Farthest North Girl Scout Council. **** Patches will be worn on the back of the sash or vest. **** Troop leaders can decide when and how to award the patches to troop members. They can be awarded individually after completion of requirements or as a group in an awards ceremony. **** Only one patch will be awarded during the first year of participation. A girl continuing with the program during the second year will be awarded a star to attach to the patch. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Girl Scouts Farthest North Council - Council's Own Awards